


Abnormal

by TheSOLDIERway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSOLDIERway/pseuds/TheSOLDIERway
Summary: When they found her, she was alone, starving, cold, and had no memory of who she was or how she got there. She survived on stubbornness alone. Now she just gets a thrill on messing with Queen's famous Spider-Man.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolouge

All my days blend together in a mess of pain and darkness. A constant stream of injections and tests that last for days, if I'm lucky. Every morning, I'm sedated and doctors in masks will take me and hook me up to machines. After hours of testing, men with guns will drag my exhausted body back to my cell and leave me in darkness until the next time I'm required for testing again.

It was different now though. The doctors didn't come for me. I've been sitting in darkness for days now. It's been silent all around me. I wondered at first if this was another test, but after I lost track of how many days had gone by, I started to think otherwise.

Why did they leave me here? Did I fail? Was i not good enough? What was going to happen to me? I felt so weak. No light came into my cell, so I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or closed anymore. I forgot what hunger and thirst felt like. I forgot what anything felt like, actually. There was just... nothing.

Was I even still alive? Did I die and this was some purgatory that I would spend eternity in?

Who knows.

Suddenly the walls rattled as a noise thundered above me. The impact shook the room enough to make me fall from my upright position to slumped over on the floor. I didn't have the strength to lift myself back up. My ears were ringing and it was getting difficult to breathe.

_What happened?_

The room shook once more, dust and small chunks of concrete fell over me. A series of footsteps ran across the ground above me, and muffled voices shouted.

_People? There's people here?!_

I opened my mouth to scream for help, but all I could manage was a dehydrated squeak. Everything in my mouth stuck together like I had swallowed glue. The footsteps were getting closer. I weakly felt around me for something, anything that i could use to make a loud enough noise for them to hear me. I grabbed, what felt like, a chunk of concrete as the steps passed my door.

"Come...back.." I whispered, "Please.. come back!"

They kept going. My cries for help falling on deaf ears due to the lack of food and water. Using all my strength, I swung the hand holding the concrete chunk as far as I could until I hit the metal post of the nearby cot. My breath caught in my throat as the metal rang through the air.

"What was that?" A voice from outside questioned.

I steadied myself as best as I could and repeatedly hit the metal post to create enough noise to further get their attention.

"Its coming from in here."

They were outside! Thank God! A bright light shot through the door, but I still hit the post as hard as I could. I couldn't stop, not now. Not until I saw the faces of the strangers on the other side of the door.

It felt like hours until the light cutting through the door had come to a stop and the door fell with a **BANG** to the ground. The dust and light from the outside blinded me. I dropped the concrete chunk to cover my eyes.

"I thought you said this place was abandoned?!" One of the strangers exclaimed in shock.

"It was! At least... I _thought_ it was." Another one defended themselves.

Three figures stood in front of me, mumbling amongst each other about what to do with me. My vision became hazy as they approached me. I was slowly losing my grip to reality, the last of my strength was gone with my attempt at being rescued.

"H-...Help me..."

Then the darkness consumed me and everything became silent once more.


	2. The Stranger

It's been over a month since the last _retreat_ , and Peter was getting anxious. Every hour of the day he would check his phone for a message from Happy or Mr. Stark, but there was only the usual message from May or Ned. He couldn't take it anymore! School felt like a waste since he was basically an Avenger now. What use was a high school diploma when he would probably be working for S.H.I.E.L.D in the near future? None, that's what!

He fantasized about his next mission during the last class of the day, and when the bell rang he was the first one out the door and onto his afternoon _patrol._

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed once he reached the top of an apartment complex.

Peter scanned the area for anything going on. Finding nothing from the rooftop, he jumped off the ledge and shot a web to the next building. Once people saw him, the phones were out and recording him swinging through the streets.

"Hey everyone!" Peter yelled out while striking a couple poses, "Staying safe I hope?"

As he swung by, he could almost swear that the crowds were cheering for him. The admiration they had for Peter gave him a sense of fulfillment. Almost like the small things he was doing made a difference. It felt good to be Spider-Man.

* * *

The sun started to set over Queens, New York. Meaning Peter had to get home before May had a stroke about where he was. He took one last look at the darkening city, wanting more than anything to stay out longer. The real crime came out when the sun goes down. The kind of crime that he wanted to take care of.

"Hahaha."

Peter nearly jumped out of his skin at the giggle behind him. He clumsily turned on his heel, barely catching himself from falling over on the gravel. Across the roof was a girl. She was pretty, not Liz pretty no not by a long shot, but pretty enough. She leaned against a vent shaft, arms crossed and one leg propped behind her. Her long light brown hair was braided and slung over her pale shoulders. She just stood there, smiling at Peter. How long had she been there?

"Uhh.." Peter cleared his throat, attempting to make his voice deeper, "H-Hey there. Um.. can I help you?"

The strange girl didn't say anything. She just kept smiling at him. He felt weirdly uncomfortable, like she was about to drop a bombshell on him.

"Can you tell me who you are?" He asked with a little more confidence.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and giggled again, "Wouldn't you like to know, Parker."

Peter's heart stopped. Did he just hear her right? Had she really said his name? If he wasn't wearing his mask she would be able to see the absolutely horrified expression he had on his face, but somehow he was sure she already knew.

"H...H-How do you-"

He didn't get to finish his question. She ran off, faster than anyone he'd seen. It took him a minute to process what was going on before he started to chase after her.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Wait! Come back!"

She had a significant head start, Peter actually struggled to keep up with her. She jumped the gaps between buildings effortlessly. It almost looked like she was flying. He sped up the pace and when he thought he was about to catch up to her, she dropped through a gap and jumped down a fire exit to the ground and continued running down an alleyway.

"Are you kidding me?!" Peter yelled breathlessly before jumping down after her before he lost her for good.

She ran so fast! Jumping over junk boxes and dumpsters with ease.

 _What is this girl made of?_ Peter thought.

He had enough of the cat and mouse chase. Aiming carefully, he shot a web from his web shooter, caught the back of her heel, and pulled her to the ground. The girl landed face first on the pavement with an audible _oof._ Peter approached her carefully.

"Ok..who...haa.. who are you?" he asked between gasps, "How do you know...my name?"

She didn't move, or speak. He dared to step closer to see if she was conscious or not.

"Hey.. you're not hurt are ya?"

Still silence. Peter nervously taped his fingers against his thigh. He looked down each direction of the alleyway, and got closer to the, possibly, unconscious girl and bent over to see her face.

In an instant, she shot upright and put her hand flat onto his chest. He felt a short **zap** go through him and his body went numb, falling in a heap on the ground.

"What the hell?!" He yelled as he hit the pavement.

He couldn't move at all. Whatever she did to him had also shut down his suit. Who is this girl?!

She brushed herself off and looked down at him.

"That was fun." She giggled, "We should do it again sometime. Bye, Peter."

She winked and blew him a kiss before she sauntered off into the darkness, her dark braid swinging just below the middle of her back.

Peter lay on the damp pavement, not like he had much of a choice seeing as his body refused to move. His phone began to buzz in the, oddly tight but roomy pocket of his suit. He knew already that it was his Aunt May calling him to find out where he was. He had no idea when he would be able to move again.

_I'm so dead..._


	3. Unanswered Questions

The school bell rang, meaning it was time for class to start. Peter shut his locker and slung his backpack over his shoulder. As he turned to walk down the hallway, he was approached by Ned, his best friend.

"Dude, why didn't you text me back last night?" He asked with mock aggravation.

"Sorry, I was too caught up studying for the exam in 3rd period today." Peter lied.

He told Ned everything, usually. Anything that had to do with Spider-Man, or Spider-Man related activities, were strictly confidential. Mostly because Ned couldn't keep a secret to save his life, and Peter didn't need that kind of attention on his shoulders right now. Plus how could he ever explain the events of last night? Some random girl touched him and turned him into a vegetable for three hours? No... ew that just didn't sound right at all.

What other way was there to explain it though? That was literally what happened, and May gave him the lecture of a lifetime when he came through the door. In all reality she should have grounded him, but after she calmed down she just sent him to bed. He was grateful for her being so lenient with him. Especially with all the things she's been through.

"I don't know why you worry so much about studying." Ned began as they walked down the hall to first period, "You're, like, one of the smartest guys in the school. Of course you'll ace it."

Peter rolled his eyes, "I'm not one of the smartest in the school."

"Ok fine, in our _class_. Anyways, I got the LEGO Millennium Falcon yesterday so I'm thinking we can get partially built tonight-"

"Ahh.. I can't tonight I got the Stark Internship after band today." Peter interrupted.

The _Stark Internship_ had become his most used excuse anymore. It wasn't a total lie though. Technically his afternoon routine as Spider-Man was, in a way, an internship for Mr. Stark. He did as he was told and kept practicing his skills, making a name for himself.

"How did you get that internship anyway?" Ned asked, "Did you just walk into The Avengers Tower and ask for an application? Do they still do that or is it all online? Knowing Tony Stark, I think he would have online applications with some secret code or something. Can you give me the code?"

"Ned.." Peter sighed, "I gotta get to class."

"Sure thing. I'll see you third period!"

They quickly did their _secret_ handshake and parted ways.

* * *

Peter laid out his notebook and textbook for his first period class, Chemistry. The best part about chemistry is not the class itself, but him being able to restock his web fluid and test out new formulas when the teacher wasn't paying attention.

"Alright everyone, sit tight and listen up." The teacher announced, "You've all heard the rumors about our new student-"

New student? Peter hadn't heard anything about a new student. Then again, he didn't really pay attention to rumors. He had more important things to focus on besides hallway talk.

"-everyone, here's your new classmate. Allison Meyer."

Peter looked up from his books. A girl stood at the front of the class. She had long, light brown hair that fell in waves over her chest. Her skin was light, with scattered freckles here and there, and she wore a pair of dark blue, rectangle lens glasses. The glare from the classroom lights made it difficult to see what color her eyes were.

"I go by Ally, if you don't mind." She said with a small smile.

Peter nearly jumped out of his seat as he recalled the girl that stunned him last night. A series of questions flooded his mind as his classmates looked over at him for making a racket. His teacher crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Mr. Parker," She said sternly, "Do you have something to say?"

"Uhh..I..sorry, I saw a, uhh.. I saw a...spider." He nervously stammered.

The girl, Ally, giggled lightly as he tripped over his words.

"Ok well, Ally why don't you take the empty seat behind Peter and open your book to page 73. Hannah will get you up to speed on what we're doing today."

Ally nodded and walked passed Peter to sit at the table behind him. He nervously tapped his pencil on his notebook as she passed him. Why was she here? Was she here to spy on him? Was she going to expose his identity as SpiderMan? Did she just come to intimidate him? The questions didn't stop. Holding his breath, Peter dared to look over his shoulder at her. She didn't seem to be paying him any attention as she took down notes from Hannah's notebook. His chair creaked as he slightly adjusted, and that was enough to draw her attention. She pulled her glasses down, slightly, revealing golden eyes that shown like metal in the light and winked at him with a smile.

Peter blushed and turned to face the front of the class again, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He had a bad feeling that he was in danger, but that feeling stopped at his head, his sixth sense that developed with his powers had no reaction to her being around. What did it mean?

Maybe she wasn't a threat? She had to be though, she knew who he was. The only people who know that he's Spider-Man was Happy and Mr. Stark. Wait.. did she work for Mr. Stark? Was she an Avenger too? No.. no, surely Peter would have been told about her. Right?

* * *

When the last bell of the day rang, Peter flew down the hallway, dodging all his classmates the best he could, to get to his locker. He wanted to catch Ally before she got out the doors, so he could question her. Discretely of course.

She had just passed the school gate when he got outside. He pushed passed as many people as he could to catch up to her, but he stopped in his tracks when she turned and looked at him through the chain-link fence. With a wink and a smile, she kept walking.

Peter trailed behind her at a decent pace. He tried to stay far enough away so she wouldn't notice he was tailing her. So far so good. She didn't seem to catch on to the fact that she had a shadow. After a few blocks, Ally turned and disappeared into an alleyway. There was a slight hesitation in his steps as he pondered whether or not to follow her between the buildings.

Well... what's the worst that could happen? Going ahead with nothing more than his instincts, Peter followed Ally.

It was a dead end alley with nothing but dumpsters, rats, and water and sewage pipes. Hardly a place to hang out. He had been in worse places though. He walked carefully, keeping a careful eye whenever he could. There was basically no where that Ally could hide, but she was gone.

"Are you following me, Peter?" Ally asked from behind him.

Peter nearly fell over a pile of garbage bags as he jumped out of his skin. There was a light giggle behind him as Ally tried to stifle her laughter at his clumsiness. As he regained his composure, Peter looked at her in shock.

"How did... where did you..?!" He stammered.

"Fire escape." Ally pointed above to the metal ladder connected to the brick building.

Peter nodded his head, feeling slightly stupid for not noticing her up there earlier. She was so quiet though! How did she do that?

"I'll ask again. Are you following me?" She smiled coyly.

Fighting the embarrassed blush in his cheeks, Peter fumbled with his arms. They couldn't decide if they wanted to cross across his chest or rest on his hips. He opted instead to just put his hands in his pockets and attempt to look intimidating.

"I have a few questions for you." He attempted to deepen his voice, as if to sound bigger than he was, "And I want answers."

Ally raised her eyebrows, "Oh? Well ask away then." She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Clearly not intimidated.

Peter cleared his throat, "Who are you?"

"Uhh.. I'm Ally?" she replied, confused.

"No no.." he shook his head, "I mean _who_ are you? How did you know who I was?"

"That's easy." She scoffed as she pushed herself from the wall and walked around him. "They told me about you."

"They?" Now Peter was confused, but he tried not to show it. "Who's they?"

Ally stopped her circle and clicked her tongue.

"Ohhh if you don't know who they are.. I don't think I can tell you. Confidentially and all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked, clearly frustrated.

"Means its a secret." Ally smiled and put a finger to her lips, "Anymore questions for me?"

"Yeah. What did you do to me last night? I couldn't move for hours."

"I just messed with your nerves a little. Might have went a little overboard if you were stuck there for hours." She shrugged her shoulders as if it were a simple thing. Before Peter could get another word out, Ally handed him a phone. His phone. He patted his pockets a few times to be sure it was his before he took it from her. She must have swiped it when she walked in circles around him. She had skill. "I put my number in there if you want to talk some more without following me like a stalker. Unless you're into that sort of thing. Bye, Peter."

With a wink she walked out of the alleyway. Peter unlocked his phone and opened his contacts. Sure enough, there was Ally's name with a kiss emoji next to it. He locked his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. None of his questions got the answer that he wanted. In fact he had more questions now. They would have to wait until later he guessed.


	4. The Mission

Feeling more frustrated than ever, Peter stormed out of the alleyway. Why did Ally have to talk in riddles? Well.. not really _riddles_ per say, but she still wasn't clear on any of her answers. She just left him with more questions than before. Kind of like when you watch **_Lost_** , you have no idea what's happening but you keep watching just to find out. In the end, you still have no idea.

Putting the odd girl out of his mind, Peter decided to jump into his usual after school routine. First things first, getting some grub from Delmar's Deli-Grocery. Best sandwiches in Queens hands down.

* * *

"Ok, time for a quick break."

Peter sat down on the edge of a tall apartment building. High up enough that nobody could really see him so he could eat his sandwich in peace. It's been a long afternoon of _crime stopping._ Mostly petty burglaries and things the cops don't do anything about because... why bother? They had Spider-Man to do the little things. At least, until something **big** happened, which Peter hoped would be soon.

Mid bite into his sandwich, his phone starts ringing. Fumbling like a hyper child, Peter pulls his phone out and almost cried when **Mr. Stark** showed on his phone. He didn't waste a second answering.

"Mr. Stark!" He happily exclaimed.

_"Hey kid, listen I've got-"_

_"Is that Peter? Hi Peter!"_

Peter's smile fell and his stomach dropped as he heard Ally's voice in the background. He suddenly had no appetite for his sandwich as he dropped it on the rooftop.

 _"Can you be a nuisance somewhere else for five minutes?"_ Tony scolded with crystal clear annoyance.

_"Don't mind me. I'm not here."_

_"I'd prefer you actually **not** being here. Go..help Happy with something."_

_"You got it, boss. Bye Peter!"_

There was a long sigh from the other line and Peter could picture Tony pinching the bridge of his nose while his brow furrowed in frustration. Nothing was said for a long minute or two.

"Uh..Mr. Stark?" Peter asked into the silence.

 _"Yeah. Anyway, I got something I need you to do."_ Tony said in his usual tone.

"Like a mission? You got a mission for me? Because you said you'd call and everything if you did have a mission for me." Peter rambled in excitement, forgetting about Ally for a moment.

_"No no, not a mission. It involves your friend here."_

"Oh.." Peter sighed disappointingly before thinking out loud, "What's she doing there anyways?"

_"_ _Fury sent her here. Says she's a **special case** and needs a place to stay for awhile, so-"_

"Wait, Fury?! As in **Nick Fury?!** " Peter exclaimed, "She works for S.H.I.E.L.D?!"

Tony sighed in slight annoyance, _"No she doesn't work for S.H.I.E.L.D. She just needs someone to show her around. I figured you'd be the perfect candidate for the job."_

"She seems to be able to get around just fine on her own. I'm not a babysitter, Mr. Stark..."

_"I also need you to keep an eye on her. let me know if she does anything... funny."_

Peter brightened up instantly, "So it _is_ a mission!" He beamed, "You want me to do reconnaissance."

Tony took in a sharp breath, like he was about to scold the teen, before slowly letting it out as he thought about the situation.

 _"Yes.. it's a reconnaissance mission."_ He said slowly, _"Just give Happy the details of what you find out."_

"You can count on me, Mr. Stark!"

There was a loud crash in the background. Peter heard Happy yelling, and more crashes happening.

 _"Would you **stop** touching things! You're making it worse!" _He screamed.

 _"Sorry! It was an accident!"_ Ally innocently yelled above the sound of more crashing.

_"Just hit the off button! **The other off button!"**_

The line went dead and Peter was left staring at his phone imagining the carnage happening at Avengers Tower.

 _At least I don't have to start the mission today..._ He thought before resecuring his mask and diving off the building to continue his _internship._


	5. Cat and Mouse

The weeks following Ally being dropped off at Avengers Tower, it was clear that she had no intentions on giving Peter or Tony Stark any indication on who she was and why she was there. Any questions asked of her were answered with vague responses or other questions, much to their annoyance. Tony gave up on asking, and spent more time trying to figure her out on his own. Peter, however, didn't give up on trying to find out who she was.

It didn't take Ally long to figure out that he was _investigating_ her. She could always sense that not to distant presence that was Peter Parker. In school he was always around the other corner, or looking at her from his peripheral vision. When the school bell rang and they left school grounds, he was always a few steps behind her, following her no matter where she went. Ally found the game of cat and mouse to be amusing. Though, she wasn't quite sure what the cat was looking for in the first place.

When class was over, Ally went to Peter's locker. While he was preoccupied with putting his books away, she leaned on the lockers behind his door and waited for him to finish. She liked to sneak up on him and keep him on his toes. When he closed the locker door, she struggled to contain her laughter as he nearly jumped out of his sweater.

"You've been following me, again." She said bluntly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Peter laughed nervously, "Why would I have the time to follow you?"

Ally crossed her arms and lazily raised an eyebrow at him. Peter gulped, averting his gaze to the left. She wanted to smile and giggle at his childish lie, but instead let out a false sigh of impatience.

"Peter," she laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Peter tensed under her touch, remembering what happened the last time she touched him. "You're really bad at tailing people."

He brushed her hand off his shoulder and scoffed.

"I think you're confused." He tried his best to sound confident, but Ally was no fool.

She took a couple steps closer to him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "You're also a really bad liar, Spider-Man."

It was, obviously, no secret between the two of them who he was, but Peter frantically looked around him to make sure nobody heard what she said. When he looked back to her, Ally had already left and was walking to the door. He quickly pulled out his phone and tapped the messages he's been sending to Happy.

_Target is onto me. She suspects that I've been following her, which.. I have been. Gonna have to take a different approach if I want to get answers. Will report back tomorrow._

Locking his phone with a satisfied smile, Peter returned the object to his pocket and started his usual after school routine that now involved keeping tabs on Ally. He wouldn't let Mr. Stark down.

* * *

Ally kept three steps ahead of Peter, laughing to herself when he would get confused at every corner he turned and didn't see her. It wasn't difficult for her to figure out where he was at. The normal person only had a cell phone and maybe an extra music player on them. Drowning out that noise of electricity was simple enough to find the boy that kept a billion dollar smart suit on him at all times. That mess of wires let off a more noticeable sound, which was how she could find him so easily among other people.

Sitting on a shop roof, Ally giggled as Peter rounded another corner, thinking he had finally caught up to her. His face fell in defeat as she avoided him for, probably, the hundredth time today. She was having fun with the reversed roles of who was chasing who. To her, it was an easy game of hide and seek, but she figured that she was making the game too hard for him. In hindsight she _was_ cheating by keeping tabs on his location. She pulled out her phone and called Peter. He pulled his phone out, then looked around frantically, but staying calm enough to not draw any attention to him.

 _"Ally?"_ He answered.

"I told you you're not very good at tracking." She laughed in response.

 _"Where are you?"_ Peter spun around, looking everywhere he could think too, but Ally made sure to keep well out of his sight.

"Well if i told you, then this wouldn't be as fun."

 _"Stop treating this like a game, Ally! This is a serious situation!"_ Peter lectured.

"What's so serious about it? If I was a danger to anybody, Tony would have locked me away by now."

_"You dodging questions is suspicious."_

"Is that all? Hm.." Ally paused for a moment, "Ok how about this, same deal as when before. If you can catch me, Ill answer your questions."

_"Ohh no! I remember what happened last time! You did a thing with my nerves and had me paralyzed for hours!"_

Some passerbys stopped and looked at Peter during his outburst. He smiled and waved at them shyly.

 _"I set a rule this time."_ He quietly said, _"I catch you, no funny games and no messing with my nerves."_

"Fair enough. Deal."

_"Also! When I catch you, you have to promise to answer my questions clearly. No vague answers."_

"You have to catch me first. Game on, Spider-Man."

She hung up her phone and slipped it into her back pocket. Deciding to go a little easier on Peter, she stood tall and clapped her hands, drawing his attention.

"Too slow already!" She yelled and ran to the end of the rooftop, climbing down poles and fire ramps until she hit the pavement. Waiting a brief second until she saw Peter run into the alleyway, she took off sprinting, knocking trashcans in his way and jumping over dumpsters. He avoided all the obstacles with ease, until Ally ran into the public street where he wouldn't be able to use his spider abilities as openly.

"Sorry, excuse me!" Ally laughed through the busy street, avoiding people as best as she could. She stole a glance behind her to see how Peter was faring in the crowd. When she didn't see him anywhere, she slowed her pace to a walk. Had she outrun him already? If that was the case, it certainly wasn't fun. It was tempting to use her powers to detect his suit, but she wanted it to be a fair chase. No cheating allowed. What was the point in having this chase of he couldn't keep up, though?

Pouting, Ally retreated into an open alleyway and waited where nobody could see her. It shouldn't be too long until Peter caught up to her. To pass what time she had, she pulled out her phone to play a quick game on it. That was when she got the text:

 _Too slow_!

Before she could react, she was pinned to the brick wall with a web. She struggled for a bit, but had to admit defeat when she couldn't move away. Peter landed in front of her, dawning his Spider-Man suit. He pulled off his mask and smiled at her.

"Got ya." He said happily, "A deal is a deal. You answer all my questions clearly. No tricks or vague answers."

Ally giggled, "You're right. A deal is a deal. Can you get me out of these first though?"

"Ah..yeah about that.." Peter shifted his feet and looked anywhere but at me. "I don't have a way to break those yet. They dissolve over time."

"...How much time are we talking about here?" Ally asked flatly.

"Oh you know.. around the..two hour mark." Peter coughed.

"Two hours?!" She yelled, then composed herself, "Ok I earned that, but I'm not happy about it."

"I wasn't happy about it either." Peter scoffed, "Now my questions. How did you get into S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"I didn't really _get into_ S.H.I.E.L.D at all actually. They found me and here I am."

"I said no vague answers!"

Ally's eyes widened, "That wasn't a vague answer. You asked how I got in and I told you I didn't. They just found me."

Peter slumped his shoulders in defeat. She was right, she answered the question. He was hoping that she would elaborate though.

"Ok.." He sighed, "Where did they find you?"

"I don't know. I don't really remember where I was. I just remember dark and cold."

 _No past memories. Could have possibly been a villain before memory loss._ Peter thought to himself. He would have to remember to give that information to Happy when this was over with.

"Tell me about your powers. What can you do besides stun people?"

She pondered for a moment. "I guess I'm basically a human generator. I can power an entire building if I concentrate enough. I can also sense electronic devices, which is how I'm able to find you so easily. You're like a beacon with that suit." She laughed before continuing, "How I stunned you the other day was just a simple jolt of energy to your nerves."

"Really?" He asked in amazement, "That's so cool! So like, you could power a super computer or something on your own?"

"I mean.. I guess I could try too." Ally tried to shrug, but the sticky webs made it impossible.

"Wait.." Peter paused, "What do you mean I'm a beacon with my suit?"

"Do you know how many wires and codes are running through your suit right now? A hell of a lot more than a regular old cell phone, let me tell you. You sing like an opera singer in a cave that echoes."

He didn't know how to respond to that answer, but made a mental note nonetheless to forward that information to Happy later.

"Hey Peter?"

"Hm?"

Ally scrunched her face. Her nostrils flared open a few times.

"My nose really itches, would you mind?"

Peter looked at his wrist, pretending to look at a watch that didn't exist.

"Oh well, you know I'd love to, but I gotta get home. Curfew and all." He shrugged his shoulders, put his mask back on, and started towards the street, "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Hey! Wait! Peter help me!" Ally yelled at his retreating form.

He only waved behind him and laughed as he shot a web to a nearby building and disappeared.


End file.
